even if the pack is no more
by moonschiId
Summary: side story for "but the wolf survives" with complementary filler stuff containing character and relationship development and the likes. if you're seeing this, go read "but the wolf survives", i'll post its summary inside, check it out.
1. note

"even if the pack is no more" is gonna be a side story to btws, where i'll post filler stuff that didn't fit into the main fic bc it would slow everything down.

i'll post character and relationship development, little vignettes of moments from the main story that would clutter it.

it's only complementary, you don't have to read them to get btws, but if you're anything like me, you're probably here because you're a sucker for this kinda shit and you're welcome to stay.

follow to never miss an update and fave to show me love!

* * *

 **summary of "but the wolf survives"**

Daryl thinks it's foolish of Diana to be so trusting, and he's completely right, so why does he want to deserve that trust?  
It started with a plan to rob her and her family, and when that didn't work out, they banded together.  
He's aware of her worldly innocence, but there's a defiance in her that reminds him of himself. Her easy smiles and naïve charm get to him more than he cares to admit, but he can't help to bask in the foreignness of the attention and friendship she offers gladly, and he can't shake off the feeling that, come Hell or high water, his place is at her side.

 **this story contains:**

multicultural POC  
lgbt+ characters  
awareness of mental illness  
realistic family dynamics  
slow build romance  
important and valid platonic relationships  
mythology themes

 **the cast consists of:**

Kat Graham  
Amandla Stenberg  
Jaden Smith  
Lana Parrilla  
Idris Elba


	2. diana

full name: Diana Letícia García de Oliveira Lobo

starting age: twenty-one (21)

birthday: March 12th (Pisces)

place of birth: Lisbon, Portugal

heritage: Cape Verde (dad), Colombia/Brazil (mom)

sexuality: pansexual

occupation: Nursing student (last year)

hair/eye color: dark brown/brown

height: 173cm or 5'8"

distinguishable marks: scar between her eyes on the bridge of her nose, scar under her chin, scars from a laparoscopy, scar on her thigh (she thinks scars are neat), unexplainable P-shaped discoloration on her belly (she imagines she was branded as a pirate in a previous life)

fun fact: she was named after Diana Ross, but she likes to think it was after Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman


	3. alice

full name: Alice Marisol García de Oliveira Lobo

starting age: sixteen (16)

birthday: March 31st (Aries)

place of birth: Lisbon, Portugal

heritage: Cape Verde (dad), Colombia/Brazil (mom)

sexuality: panromantic demisexual

occupation: Student (equivalent to vocational university)

hair/eye color: dark brown/hazel

height: 164cm or 5'4"

distinguishable marks: scar on lower abdomen

fun fact: Diana wished for a sister just like a little girl that went to the same kindergarten as her, Alice was named after her.


	4. felix

full name: Felix Santiago García de Oliveira Lobo

starting age: fifteen (15)

birthday: July 4th (Cancer)

place of birth: Lisbon, Portugal

heritage: Cape Verde (dad), Colombia/Brazil (mom)

sexuality: questioning bisexual

occupation: Student (high school)

hair/eye color: dark brown/dark brown

height: 185cm or 6'

distinguishable marks: scar on the palm of his hand

fun fact: he was a happy accident, many tried to convince Irene to abort since Alice was still only just a baby when she got pregnant, but she chose to keep him, never regretting her decision.


	5. irene and samuel

full name: Irene Luisa García de Oliveira Lobo

starting age: forty-four (44)

birthday: November 22nd (Sagittarius/Scorpio)

place of birth: Portugal

heritage: Colombia (mom)/Brazil (dad)

sexuality: heterosexual

occupation: cleaning service employee

hair/eye color: dark brown/dark brown

height: 163cm or 5'4"

* * *

full name: Samuel Ravi Lobo

starting age: forty-eight (48)

birthday: October 5th (Libra)

place of birth: Portugal

heritage: Cape Verde

sexuality: heterosexual

occupation: construction worker

hair/eye color: dark brown/hazel

height: 172cm or 5'7"


	6. alice's polaroids

**Alice goes through the polaroid pictures she and others have taken with her camera since the apocalypse begun.**

 **(thought this was a cute thing to write to distract me from the pain that's happening over by the main story...)**

* * *

\- A selfie Glenn takes of him and Alice. His arm is around Alice's shoulders. Her blurred hand is raised to cover her face but doesn't make it on time. Glenn's smile is wide; Alice's face is caught mid-laughter. (taken by Glenn)

\- Diana asleep, mouth open and drooling, completely oblivious to the spider on her forehead. Alice's doing. Felix is crouched next to their older sister, smug smile and throwing a peace sign. (taken by Alice)

\- A candid shot of Sam and Irene at night, sitting by the firelight. They're sitting shoulder to shoulder, holding hands, their fingers intertwined and Irene's wedding band is reflecting light. Their eyes are on each other, smitten smiles on their lips. (taken by Alice)

\- Eliza and Sophia sitting on Alice's lap, the girls all hugging each other and smiling toothily. The next one in the series is of Carl dosing off against Alice's shoulder. (taken by Lori)

\- A candid shot of Felix sitting with closed eyes, Diana working flowers into his hair. Alice sits next to them, making a daisy chain, mouth open in midsentence, maybe singing. Diana's hair is loose and red poppies are laced into the curls. All kinds of colorful blooms are sticking from Alice's afro. (taken by Irene)

\- Diana taking a selfie with Glenn, the daisy chain Alice wove sitting on his head like a crown. They're smiling and making peace signs at the camera. (taken by Diana)

\- Felix holding Diana bridal style on top of their preferred boulder by the lake. The next in the series shows Diana sitting in the water, soaking wet and glaring while Felix stands victorious on the rock, arms flexed. (taken by Alice)

\- Sam washing their laundry by the waterside next to some ladies from the camp, Irene standing behind him with a laundry basket propped against her hip. Everyone is looking up and smiling for the picture. (taken by Alice)

\- A candid shot of Diana at her medic post, talking to one of the survivors, a patient of hers. She's fastening a blood pressure cuff around the man's arm, stethoscope hanging from her neck. (taken by Alice)

\- Diana posing with the bow, an arrow drawn, pointed high in the distance, only a blur of light in the picture. Alice crouching at her sister's feet, hands together in front of her face. Felix with a wide stance and arms crossed over his chest. (taken by Glenn)

\- Felix and T-Dog leaning against T's van, throwing a random gang sign, stoic and serious. The next in the series shows them a few seconds after, doubled over laughing. (taken by Alice)

\- Diana and Glenn holding each other, she's holding his face and kissing his cheek while he's holding her leg up. Glenn is laughing, eyes shut in joy. (taken by Alice)

\- Alice, Felix, Diana, and Sam holding up Irene as she lays on their arms, one arm propping her head and the other outstretched and holding onto Felix's shoulder. The next one shows a similar picture but with Sam taking Irene's place. They're struggling to hold him and are lost in laughter. (taken by Glenn)

\- A shot of a fuzzy bumblebee on a pink flower Alice is holding. (taken by Alice)

\- A candid shot of Daryl leaning against Merle's truck with crossed legs and arms propped over the edge of the truck. He's chewing on a yellow flower and looking off to the side. (taken by Diana)

\- Diana taking a sneaky selfie with Daryl. He's looking up at the camera, caught off guard, while Diana is smiling cheekily and making a finger heart. (taken by Diana)

\- Sam making a grimace at the camera, wide eyes, nose scrunched and showing his teeth. Irene is rolling her eyes at him while feeding him an apple slice. (taken by Alice)

\- T-Dog holding Alice piggyback, both posing, dramatically looking into the distance. Alice holds a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. (taken by Felix)

\- Felix throwing a blurry middle finger at a smug Alice after she's won every round of UNO, the cards are forgotten on his lap. (taken by Diana)

* * *

 **send me prompts or dialogue lines you think would fit the characters and i'll try to make a short around it. that'd be fun, right?**


End file.
